Les rues du hasard
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Rien à voir avec toi, rien qui vaille notre histoire  [Paranorlan] [Dr Paranorman / DidiChandouidoui] SONGFIC


**LES RUES DU HASARD**

Petit OS sur Didi et le Dr Paranorman, inspiré par les paroles d'une chanson de Louise Feron (chanteuse de rock française trop peu connue parce que putain ses textes sont géniaux).

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnages qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, c'est l'univers des 5T. J'en ai inventé une partie pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme. Vive la beuh martienne ! :p

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

Je m'en veux tellement… Et tu as toutes les raisons de même pas vouloir le savoir. J'aurais dû te sauver, mais je me suis planté. J'aurais dû lutter pour ne pas me retourner contre toi, mais je n'ai pas été assez fort. J'aurais dû revenir vers toi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et voilà le résultat. Je suis seul, avec mes expériences loufoques pour unique occupation, mon laboratoire de fortune pour seul toit, ma solitude pour seule compagnie. Les jours se ressemblent, au point de m'épuiser. Et pourtant, quand vient la nuit, je peine à trouver le sommeil.

 _Que puis-je offrir pour ton pardon_

 _Mes jours de plomb, mes nuits vidées de sens_

Je me sens si seul. Surtout sans toi, en fait. J'ai toujours été un peu solitaire, un peu déjanté, un peu renfermé, même. Mais, sans le vouloir, et peut-être sans le savoir, tu as changé certaines choses en moi. Malgré tes quelques piques, tu m'as toujours pris au sérieux, tu m'as toujours accompagné, tu ne t'es jamais moqué de moi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas été foutu de te garder, de te protéger. Et sans toi, je suis perdu, je ne suis plus rien, je perds la tête, je tourne en rond, le temps me semble si long.

 _Le souffle de la déraison_

 _Les heures qui hurlent ton absence_

Même si j'ai conscience d'avoir été stupide, d'avoir mal agi, de t'avoir fait du mal, que tu es certainement mieux sans moi… Je te supplie intérieurement de revenir. Je prie je ne sais qui pour que tu sois à nouveau près de moi. Je me surprends souvent à rêver de nos retrouvailles, si tant est que j'arrive à rêver. Je veux que tu reviennes, je le souhaite du plus profond de mon être. Même si c'est égoïste de ma part, d'autant plus que c'est de ma faute si tu n'es plus là.

Mais après tout, l'amour et l'amitié rendent aussi égoïste. Je devrais me faire à l'idée que tu es mieux loin de moi et me sentir heureux pour toi… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens mal sans toi, je n'arrive pas à me faire une raison. Et je tourne en rond, enfermé dans cette solitude hasardeuse, qui me rappelle cruellement que tu n'es plus là, qu'il n'y a plus de « nous », que je suis piégé dans cette réalité dont je ne veux pas, car tu en es absent.

 _Ne m'abandonne pas dans les rues du hasard_

 _Où il n'y a jamais rien à voir_

 _Rien à voir avec toi, rien qui vaille notre histoire_

 _Ne m'abandonne pas au hasard_

Pas un jour, une heure, une minute ne passe sans que je pense à toi. Quoi que je fasse, j'aurai beau m'occuper l'esprit sur une quelconque théorie ou expérience, tout me rappelle toi. Tes regards tantôt amusés, tantôt excédés, tantôt dubitatifs. Tes sourires complices et ton rire si communicatif. Ton oreille attentive tant à mes paroles sérieuses qu'à mes absurdités. Ton odeur si familière. Tes mains toujours en train de gigoter quand tu expliques des choses.

 _Dis-moi à qui demander grâce_

 _Toujours la mer ton corps me ramène_

Savoir que tu n'es plus là m'est de plus en plus insupportable, et tout est susceptible de me renvoyer ce triste constat en pleine figure, ne faisant qu'amplifier ma peine. Ton absence ne m'envoie pour seul écho qu'un silence terne et oppressant, alourdissant chaque jour un peu plus mes gestes, mes pas et l'air que je respire.

 _Ton fantôme envahit l'espace_

 _Boulet d'argent aux pieds je traîne_

Je voudrais tellement que tu reviennes, que tu sois de nouveau là, avec moi, que tout ce que j'ai fait soit oublié et que nous repartions de zéro. Je me languis de ton retour, qui ne restera probablement qu'un doux rêve, autant que je me sens coupable de t'avoir fait partir. Je ne peux partager mon bonheur qu'avec toi, et même si c'est immoral de ma part, je voudrais qu'il en soit de même pour toi.

Je suis incapable de me résoudre à ce que tu vives loin de moi. Je n'arrive pas à accepter que tu continues ton histoire sans que j'en fasse partie. J'aimerais que tu reviennes et qu'on reprenne notre chemin ensemble, comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu.

 _Ne t'abandonne pas dans les rues du hasard_

 _Où il n'y a jamais rien à voir_

 _Rien à voir avec moi, rien qui vaille notre histoire_

 _Ne t'abandonne pas au hasard_

Pourtant, en plus d'être égoïste, c'est impensable. Après tout ce que tu as subi par ma faute, c'est si improbable que tu veuilles revenir. Je t'attends encore, mais je perds un peu plus espoir chaque jour. Cette étincelle s'amoindrit de jour en jour, devenant une simple lueur, et elle finira sans doute par s'éteindre. Confronté en permanence en ton absence, je me sens de plus en plus seul, je culpabilise de plus belle puisque c'est à cause de moi que tu n'es plus là. Et, bloqué dans ce cercle vicieux je ne suis plus que tristesse, angoisse et colère.

 _Lié aux barreaux de ma cage_

 _Je serre les poings pour abriter ma rage_

Il me suffit parfois de peu pour craquer et me mettre à frapper dans les murs ou balancer des objets, d'un seul coup, pris d'une sorte de crise que je ne saurais expliquer. La moindre contrariété peut me faire partir au quart de tour et passer mes nerfs sur tout ce qui passe sur mon chemin, parfois violemment. Après quoi je finis en pleurs dans un coin de mon taudis encore plus misérable sans toi, à me morfondre en silence.

 _Dis-moi pourquoi si l'on me touche_

 _Ce cri muet sort de ma bouche_

J'essaie toujours de m'occuper, d'avoir l'esprit concentré sur quelque chose, de travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement ou de me shooter à la beuh martienne pour oublier. Je m'abandonne à tout et n'importe quoi pour essayer de ne plus penser à ma solitude, à ton absence, à ma culpabilité. Mais c'est toujours éphémère et pas forcément efficace. D'autant plus qu'une partie de mon travail se faisait avec et parfois grâce à toi.

Je ne sais pas où tu es, ni ce que tu fais, ni même si tu penses à moi. Peut-être as-tu emprunté une route bien éloignée de ce que tu partageais avec moi. Peut-être n'es-tu plus la même personne. Peut-être as-tu préféré m'oublier définitivement.

 _Ne nous abandonne pas dans les rues du hasard_

 _Où il n'y a jamais rien à voir_

 _Rien à voir avec nous, rien qui vaille notre histoire_

 _Ne nous abandonne pas au hasard_

Concentré sur une énième expérience tordue et sans réel intérêt, je prête à peine attention au bruit de la porte d'entrée de mon laboratoire clandestin. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens quelque chose s'approcher que je réagis. Méfiant, je fais d'abord mine de rien, feignant de rester attelé à la tâche, et je glisse discrètement une main vers la première barre de fer que je trouve – et ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans ce boui-boui – pour riposter en cas de danger. Puis, je me retourne brusquement et là…

Je te vois. Toi. Devant la porte, debout, à quelques mètres de moi. Interloqué, je relâche mon outil de défense, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, le souffle suspendu, le cœur battant soudainement à la chamade. Tu te rapproches lentement, à petits pas, un air inquiet et confus au visage. Et moi, je reste planté là, stupéfait incapable de bouger, avec un seul mot qui m'échappe, rompant ce silence en suspens.

« - Didi…? »

Pensant rêver, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en secouant un peu la tête, incrédule. Toujours pétrifié de surprise, je ne parviens à sortir aucun autre mot. Je reste totalement muet et immobile, ne sachant ni comment réagir, ni même si je dois y croire.

J'ai tant rêvé de ton retour qu'il m'est difficile de me dire que ce n'est pas un énième songe qui m'apparaît comme un peu trop réaliste. Ces quelques semaines sans toi m'ont semblé être des années, et ça me paraît invraisemblable que tu puisses ne serait-ce qu'avoir pensé revenir un jour.

Pourtant, plus tu t'avances vers moi, plus je sais, je sens que tu es bien là, pour de vrai. Le souffle coupé, je te regarde arriver vers moi, de plus en plus près, sans pouvoir esquisser un seul geste. Je suis bien trop troublé et j'ai peur que tu disparaisses si jamais je bouge, autant que je veux croire que tu es bien là.

Tu t'approches encore, jusqu'à arriver en face de moi. Tu lèves une de tes mains vers moi, comme pour apprivoiser un animal peureux. Et, lorsque tes doigts touchent mon visage, tout retombe brutalement, tout ce poids qui pesait sur mes épaules s'envole, tous mes doutes sur la réalité de ton retour partent en fumée. Ce contact est réel, ton regard ancré dans le mien est réel, car tu es réellement là, devant moi. Les larmes aux yeux, l'air incertain, les mains tremblantes, mais tu es bien là, en chair et en os.

Et, finalement, dans un même élan aussi fougueux que soudain, nous nous jetons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tu me serres fort contre toi, comme si tu avais peur que je te rejette, que je me sauve, que je me volatilise. Et moi, je te serre tout aussi fort, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, que tu te ravises et décides de repartir, que tu me quittes encore.

 _Ne m'abandonne pas dans les rues du hasard_

 _Où il n'y a jamais rien à voir_

 _Rien à voir avec toi, rien qui vaille notre histoire_

 _Ne m'abandonne pas au hasard_

 _Aux désirs des passants dérisoires_

Sans mot dire, nous nous étreignons longuement, éperdument, secoués par de discrets sanglots, chavirés par ces retrouvailles que je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre. Alors que je n'y croyais presque plus, tu m'es revenu. Les larmes coulent le long de mes yeux sans même que je cherche à les retenir, car de toute manière, ce sont des larmes de joie, de soulagement.

« - Je t'aime. »

Ces mots si simples et pourtant si significatifs de ta part me bouleversent. Je sais qu'ils veulent dire bien davantage que ce qu'on peut penser. Je te connais, je sais comment interpréter non seulement ce que tu dis, mais aussi la façon dont tu le dis. Et là, tout est clair pour moi. Tu tiens à moi autant que je tiens à toi. Tu es revenu parce que tu le voulais. Et, surtout, tu m'as pardonné.

« - Je t'abandonnerai plus. »

Si je n'étais pas aussi certain que tu es vraiment là, dans mes bras, j'aurais encore cru rêver. C'est à cause de moi si tu es parti, c'est moi qui t'ai abandonné quand j'aurais dû t'aider et te protéger, c'est moi qui n'ai pas su m'empêcher de me retourner contre toi. Et, avant même que je t'aie parlé, tu m'assures que tu ne partiras plus.

Je me recule pour te regarder encore, imprimant dans mon esprit cette image qui m'avait beaucoup trop manqué pendant tout ce temps. Les mains posées sur tes épaules, les yeux encore embués de larmes, le cœur vrombissant sous mes côtes, je retrouve enfin la parole.

« - Moi non plus… Je te le promets. »

Un sourire illumine ton visage et tu me serres à nouveau contre toi. A ce moment, tout semble disparaître, et c'est désormais comme si tout ce temps sans toi n'avait pas existé, comme si toutes mes blessures infligées par ton absence étaient guéries par ton retour. Tu es revenu, et c'est tout ce qui compte, maintenant. Je ne te quitterai plus, j'en fais le serment. Et je serai heureux, tant que tu restes avec moi.

 _Ne m'abandonne pas au hasard_

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cette songfic ! Qu'en dites-vous ? C'est mon premier Paranorlan, donc need your opinions !_

 _NB : la musique est super dure à trouver donc si vous voulez, j'ai un lien._


End file.
